Skin
by Plaidowl
Summary: Raivis never seems to get a break. Features RusxLat, SeaxLat. Rated M for gore, sex, language, etc.


Peter loved Raivis. He was his only "friend", after all. He loved Raivis' smile, the way he stuttered when he talked, the way his eyes teared up when he teased him…and Raivis knew all these things. Peter always wondered if Raivis loved him as much as he loved Raivis.

It was an ordinary spring evening—the sun shining, the grass a green-gold, and tufts of cotton floated carelessly in the air. It was an eerie calm. Peter was walking to Raivis' house to visit him, as a surprise. Catching the cotton seeds in the air as he walked, he was at peace—nothing mattered anymore, nothing except visiting Raivis. He saw a tall shape in the distance, which caught him by surprise. No one ever walked these paths, other than Peter.

Nervous, he approached the shape. After realizing just who it was, his smile vanished, a haze came over his eyes, and he about fell to his knees. Staggering, he approached the shape, hand held out, eyes to the clouds. "G-good ev-evening, sir." Ivan turned to him, grinning, "Oh! Hello, my Peter, are you well?" Ivan took his hand, and gently shook it, turning away before Peter could even begin to think of a response. His hand trembled.

Blood.

Blood was on his hands, blood, FUCKING BLOOD. He fell holding his wrist up with his free hand, trying to comprehend what had just happened. _No, no, NO THERE'S NO WAY, God no, please, please don't let this be his blood, please…_ Tears spilled down his cheeks as he watched the sick red substance coagulate on his hand and wrist. After what seemed like hours, he decided to keep going. He ran.

His legs were aching when he arrived at, and he pounded at the door to his friends' house. He wanted to scream, but he just couldn't—what kind of pussy little boy _screams_? There was no response. "PLEASE, PLEASE!! Open the door, please!!" he shouted, finally able to make a sound. The silence was heart-wrenching. The door was unlocked, which was very strange, as Raivis was always so paranoid.

Peter ripped the door open. He breathed heavily as he searched the house, eyes wide, the blood on his hands smearing on the door. He ran though the house searching for Raivis, before collapsing outside of Raivis' bedroom. Mustering up enough strength to stand long enough to open the door, he ripped the door away and again fell to his knees. He adjusted his cap and looked up, revealing what could only be described to him as horror in its purest form.

-----

It was a normal day, or so he thought. He had just brewed some tea, and was going to sit down, when that…that knocking. He knew who it was. He set his tea down and twirled a strand of curly hair with his index finger. His mind raced. _Why, WHY, ON TODAY OF ALL DAYS, WHY MOTHER F-_

**WHAM!!!**

Blood splattered against the wall and a familiar laughter filled the room. The body lay on the floor, panting heavily. Its eyes cried rivers of tears. "PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE ME BE, I BEG OF YOU!" There was no way to describe how sweet and beautiful Raivis' scream sounded to Ivan, who laughed maniacally at the boys suffering, as their voices crafted a dark symphony in the evening. The sun was blood red as it began to set. Ivan crouched down and lifted Raivis' head, so that their eyes would meet. "Baby, your screams are music to my ears, so do it harder, do it LOUDER!" Upon yelling this last word, Ivan slammed Raivis' skull on the floor, crushing bone and sending blood everywhere. Raivis couldn't scream. More tears fell as the darkness came, the stars shining above them. Raivis just imagined Peter, innocent, sweet, blond, gorgeous Peter I LOVE YOU!

Ivan removed a small dagger from his coat pocket as Raivis cried silently. Ivan began to cut him, shallowly—he then slowly began to peel the skin back. Raivis let out several muffled whimpers as he bled. It stung worse than anything he had previously experienced. Ivan chuckled at the boy's pain; it was such delicious therapy for him. After slicing away what appeared to be half of his skin off, Ivan decided it was about time to finish things.

Raivis still appeared to be conscious, miraculously. Ivan grinned. "Spread your legs, and don't you fucking look at me." He ripped what remained of Raivis' pants off and flipped him, sending blood all over the room. As soon as Ivan entered, Raivis fainted. Ivan didn't seem to notice that his toy had passed out as he thrust into him, sending spurts of blood across the walls with every motion, his cock tearing through Raivis' small body as they fucked in blood and sorrow and pain and—and then Ivan came harder than he had ever remembered. Raivis' unconscious body lay sprawled out on the floor, marinating in an ocean of its own blood.

This wasn't the end.

Ivan then ripped open the boy's mouth and shattered his teeth before proceeding to fuck him again. Blood, ecstasy, and the taste of semen. After finishing, he collected pieces of teeth that had fallen from Raivis' bleeding mouth. Ivan took his small dagger once more (he affectionately called this one "Kseniya") and cut a shallow Chelsea grin. "We're going home." he whispered as he left the room. He stayed in Raivis' house for some time before leaving.

It was now morning. The sun was a red crescent and the clouds were purple. Raivis did not wake up. Ivan visited the body once more. A beheaded teddy bear, given to Raivis by Peter presumably, lay with Raivis in the coagulated blood. Ivan thought that he should pay a visit to Peter sometime. Chuckling, he walked out of the house. Satisfaction.

-----

Peter was in shock. It…no, no, Ivan NEVER did this before, never… Peter was weeping, no, he was fucking bawling, it was all he could do. He got a hold of himself (to an extent) and crawled to Raivis' body. It was moving up and down still, weakly. Peter gingerly moved his hand across his friend's face, smiling as his tears fell. The sun was setting—it was rosy pink as it sunk over the hills, filling the room with what could only be described as a pink throbbing feeling.

Raivis' eyes opened. His friend was ecstatic, "RAIVIS!! A-are you… are you…" His voice trailed off. How could he be okay?! What kind of question was that to ask? Raivis smiled, and it was a real smile, not the mocking one carved on his face, but a real smile. Peter cried, and the sun set. Raivis didn't care about everything that happened. It didn't matter that he was lying in a swamp created by his own pain and Ivan's pleasure, nothing mattered. The bleeding bear, the shattered teeth the skin…none of it mattered.

Peter was there.


End file.
